When the apocalypse came
by fictionalwriter97
Summary: Does not follow movie plots. An apocalypse has broken out in the muggle world. The magical world had tried to protect its own. But somehow, the virus has gotten through, the witches and wizards are now turning into flesh eating zombies. (Bad summery I know. But enjoy)
1. When it came through the wards

I do **_not_** own Harry Potter.  
>Nor do I own The Walking Dead.<br>But I **_do_ **own the plot!  
><strong>DO NOT STEAL<strong>  
>©<p>

**AN: If I make a grammatical mistake or anything please don't refrain from commenting and telling me.**

Harry doesn't really know _how _it happened.

He didn't think anyone really did.

It started out like any normal flu. But it really wasn't, this wasn't like any other, jitters, light-headed, dilated pupils, pale, sweaty, a thirst for human flesh.

They came back to life, after they were infected. . . After they've died. But it's not them. After they die, they're just mindless beings searching for food, for flesh. Harry saw it. His friend had it. Her name was Hermione, they didn't think it could travel to the magical world but it did, they had locked everything down. No one comes in and no one goes out.

Unfortunately even though they thought their defenses were enough, they just weren't. Tom, the bartender to the Leaky Cauldron opened the grungy door for a quick second, he heard what he thought might have been knocking. He had thought maybe survivors were out there. But there weren't, as he opened the door moans could be heard. The wizarding world was fairly new to this infection and hadn't gone anywhere near one who was. All they knew was that they weren't inferius'. They had thought they were at some point. Most of them who had to venture out into the muggle world had tried destroying them with Fiendfyre or tracking down the Dark Lord whom they thought created the zombie-like monsters. There was no such luck. As Tom opened the door, an infected lunged forward, tackling down the old barkeep, with a shriek the flesh eater bit down on the old man's neck, fiercely ripping away the skin and devouring him with no mercy or guilt. Its milky white eyes expressionless, no shame as to what it had done. The scream died out from Tom's throat as the last of his blood spilled onto the dirty wooden floor, Hermione walked in cautiously after she heard the pain-filled screams, her wand arm raised at ready to cast at anyone whom was near. But what she seen in front of her disgusted her greatly, covering her silent scream with her unused hand, hazel eyes wide yet full of fear. Her wand clattered to the floor, getting the zombies attention, it's head snapped up, still atop the dead barkeepers body, it's hands bloodied from ripping open the pale fragile skin, it stood up albeit with a stumble, it's pale eyes roaming over to the place where it had heard the noise, the monster shuffled towards the direction where Hermione was now panicky backing up, knocking over cups and plates in the process. The flesh eater lurched forwards, arms hanging out in front of it, ready to grab the fresh moving meat. Hermione shuffled back quickly, hoping that someone would come looking for her soon. As the zombie lunged at her, she jumped back. Knocking a broom over in the process, she moved to take another step back but as she did, she tripped. A soft scream ripped through her throat as she fell down with a soft thud, her head knocking against the dark brown wooden chair, slightly dizzy she did not notice the zombie inching closer to her fallen body, it fell to its knees loudly as it gripped her leg, she tried kicking it away with all her might, a loud, fear-filled scream leaving her lips. Though the zombie did not let go, its grip tight as it bit into her soft flesh. "**FLIPENDO**!" Suddenly a blue light flew past Hermione, hitting the infected in its bloodied chest. The zombie let go of her leg as it was thrown back onto the floor in a giant heap, "C'mon!" the dark haired, emerald eyed young adult yelled as he pulled his friend up by her underarms. "Accio Hermione's wand!" cried out Harry, catching her wand in a swift movement. He hurriedly helped her towards the exit as the zombie was getting to its feet. After they were out of the grungy bar he hastily closed the exit, warding and locking the door in the process with every spell he knew, Harry then holstered his wand and gently grabbed Hermione, she was sitting on a wooden box, trying to catch her breath and calm down from what had just happened to her. She stood up slowly, dizziness clouding her hazel eyes, "Harry," she cried out, worried. "Help! I-I'm to dizzy." She replied, leaning against the brick wall. In quick haste Harry moved towards his brunette friend hastily, he wrapped his arm around his friend's thin waist as she leaned towards the dark haired man, they stepped through the brick gateway, closing it before they moved on towards madam Pomfrey, "POPPY!" Harry yelled out, panic in his usually calm voice. "HERMIONE'S BEEN ATTACKED!" Many gasps were heard as he picked his friend up, she had fallen over unconscious. The infection was invading her system. Poppy bustled over towards the two briskly, a stretcher following behind her, "Alright deary put her down gently, yes that's it. Now off you go as I inspect the damage."

"But I-" Harry replied but was soon cut off from the strict healer.

"No. You may not stay! Mr. Potter, I assure you I'm a fine healer but I cannot do with distractions! Now off you go! Or I cannot heal the poor girl." She spoke firmly before taking Hermione who was now on the white coat into her tent. She closed the flap and begun her work. After she was done, she opened the flap and seen Harry was still there, waiting. "How is she? Is she alright?!" Harry questioned, rushing towards her in quick haste. "Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey replied, annoyance evident in her voice. Though her eyes softened as she seen how the younger man cared for her. "Mrs. Granger had extensive damage on her leg. It seems the thing had bit her, I've tried my best but I do not know if she will survive. But you may take her to her tent for the night. Her fiancé must want to see her." She moved to the side, allowing Harry entrance into her medical tent. He stepped in slowly, eyeing the many beds in the expanded tent. But only one was of use. He ran over to her still form, her chest rising and falling, sweat coating her now sickly pale skin. Harry caressed her cheek softly before picking her sleeping body up, a sob escaped his lips. He didn't want to lose one of his best friends. He didn't want to lose Hermione. He walked out of the tent, tears cascading down his pale cheeks. His grip tightened as he seen the pitying looks the wizarding folks were sending him. He walked towards her and her fiancé, Ronald Weasley's tent; he was standing outside of it, awaiting her arrival. News had spread fast of the attack. Many whom had known her had worried for her health, Harry handed Hermione to his long-time friend gently. The young adult told Ronald about his fiancés health before making his leave. Ron had taken it quite hard but he could do nothing about it. Ron laid her on her bed gently, stroking her brown hair back softly; he laid down with her, kissing her on her cold forehead before he fell into the dark abyss.

The next day was hell for the dark haired man. Ginny and Harry had went to check on Hermione and Ron, Ron was Ginny's older brother and Hermione was a friend he had made in the first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though it was a little rocky at the start. When Harry and Ginny went into the cream colored tent. They were shocked, they didn't know what to do, the infection just started to spread throughout the magical world and they had no idea how to destroy them, they just watched. Hermione was crouched down above Ron, eating what they've figured where Ron's intestines. His bright orange hair now stained crimson, his bottom lip missing, flesh hanging on thin threads as blood cascaded down his sickly pale skin. No doubt done by the bushy haired witch named Hermione. Harry's now infected friend. Ginny screamed, she shouldn't have done that but Harry couldn't stop her. It was too late.

She had caught the attention of the newly turned Hermione. Hermione's head snapped up and she growled, blood was dribbling down her chin and pieces of meat and tissue were between her bloodstained teeth, her once hazel eyes a now dull white with a scarlet sclera.

The inky black haired man tried to save Ginny, He really did. But there wasn't much he could do, he tried to cast the killing curse at it, but it didn't work. Harry suppose looking back, he thought himself an idiot. Of course you can't use a killing curse on something that's already dead.

She tackled Ginevra with a high pitched scream, she grabbed Ginny's pale porcelain arm bit into it, flesh tearing as she revenged into the wound, ingesting the fresh meat. Ginny screamed, tears were trickling down her soft pink cheeks, Harry felt so helpless, he didn't know what to do, he dragged the infected flesh eater off his fiery red haired girlfriend, he held up his wand and pointed it at Hermione's head, he cast a swift Bombarda. Hermione's body slumped to the floor, promises to never rise again. That's when he realized. You need to aim for the head.

He turned towards Ginny quickly, her shaking sobbing figure holding her wounded arm. He couldn't. Harry refused to kill Ginny, not knowing what to do he had gone to her Mother and Father, Molly and Arthur Weasley. He had told them what happened, about Ginny, about Ron.

He couldn't forget their faces, even now. When he told them Ron was dead and Ginny was infected.

Molly had her head buried in her hands. Harry and Arthur could tell she was trying not to cry, trying not to wail at the loss of her two youngest. He only daughter. . . Her darling baby girl. Her slightly greasy red hair flowing with the wind, Harry rest his hand on her burly shoulder firmly and squeezed in what he had hoped was a comforting way.

Arthur, being head of the house, tried to be strong. But he couldn't. He cried openly. He cried for the loss of his children, Ron and Ginny, Ginny might as well be dead, she would be soon.

Harry had confided into them that he couldn't kill her. He refused. They countered and said that they didn't know how to put the dead to rest.

And that's when Harry looked down at his adoptive parents, a sad yet determined glint in his bright emerald eyes, he told them exactly how to put them to rest, so they don't come back to life.

Destroy the brain.

They had nodded sorely and left. Harry had already said his goodbye's to his beloved girlfriend and long-time partner. He didn't want to impose, so he let them be until the end. Ginny was pale, deathly so. Her once beautiful brown eyes were now dull and full of pain. She looked to her mum, her lips were moving, she was too far to hear, but Harry seen, he seen what she said.

**Kill Me.**

She didn't want to live through this, she didn't want her last bit of life like this, she wanted to die peaceful, not a flesh eater.

Her ginger haired mother pulled out her wand, the lithe dark haired man knew that was his cue to leave. And leave he did. He turned around and left the tent swiftly. Harry refused to see the execution of his girlfriend. He couldn't see this.

Harry walked into another tent. He knew these people were very well off once. But not anymore, these people were the Malfoy's. But since the Muggle epidemic, everyone changed, including them. They no longer thought themselves high and mighty, they knew they were like the rest of the other survivors now, money didn't matter anymore, they knew. They opened there tent to quite a few people.

Severus Snape. Dean Thomas. the Creevey brothers. Remus and Tonks.

Remus and Tonks were expecting at one point but had a miscarriage do to stress. Harry knew that what he thought was horrible. To think it was better for the child to stay dead then to be born. It wasn't right to bring a child into a world like this, he or she could die at any moment, and Harry knew that he couldn't handle a child dying before his very eyes. All the survivors were camped out on Hogwarts grounds, Hogwarts herself was full. Harry heard a scream. It seemed Hermione had gotten someone else before she went back to Ron. It was Lavender Brown, she was seizing on the ground, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and they crowded around her, holding her head and legs down. Harry had warned them to let her go and kill the brain but they didn't listen. Nobody ever listens now a day's.

Lavender's eye's closed and she stilled, the emerald eyed man panicked, he yelled at them to get away but yet again, they didn't listen. Her eyes snapped open, but instead of a soft sky blue, the iris had disappeared, making her once beautiful blue eyes, white. She groaned and grabbed onto the guy's head, bringing him closer to her waiting mouth, Harry didn't see what happened next. He was running to his friends and families tents to warn them, he had to get the uninfected into Hogwarts and close down the school. Harry hurriedly told them that there was no time to pack, to get what they need and go, he told them how to kill the flesh eaters and ran back into the field. It was chaos. Everyone was screaming. Harry aimed at Lavender's head shot Bombarda, she fell to her knees slowly and begun to fall to the floor, blood oozing out of her gaping wound. Harry looked down at the now turning walker; he was whimpering in obvious agony, he pleaded for death. For if he lived through this your soul does not cross over. Harry blinked thinking if he should or not. If this should be they man's punishment for not listening to him when he said to destroy the brain. In the end he nodded; Harry looked away and cast the spell. When he had gotten his act together enough to look up, everyone was running, packing, trampling. Harry cast the Amplifying charm, Sonorus on himself as he watched the panicked wizards and witches fighting about for a specific item. He yelled stop, they froze. Harry cleared his throat and told them to make a single filed line so he could question and examine. They, in all there idiocy asked why.

Harry rolled his eyes in irritation but told them nonetheless. It was to make sure that they weren't infected; He had told them that he would be dosing them with Veritaserum to make sure they would tell the truth. They didn't like that.

Harry was beginning to get ill-tempered. He let some of his magic escape and glared at those whom disagreed. He had told them that he didn't in fact care if they were Dark, or a murderer. For Merlin's sake, they had Voldemort in the bloody Hogwarts castle and they were worried about secrets? They winced when they realized they were being childish and idiotic. Harry, though annoyed, couldn't agree more.

So they had lined up. Those who didn't, Harry, with no mercy sent away to survive on their own. Very few survivors looked both shocked and appalled, the once Gryffindor reminded them that they did veritably have younger children in Hogwarts and they couldn't risk a breakout. They hesitantly agreed. So Harry dosed them, questioned them, examined them and deemed fit to either let them pass or stay outside. Most had made it in, but some were not so lucky, they had been contaminated, mostly the people who had been around Lavender. Her blood had fallen into their mouths or eyes or open wounds, Harry or the other survivors couldn't take the chance of them being uncontaminated. Not with the children around.

Harry, Severus Snape, Minevra McGonagall and Tom Riddle had sealed Hogwarts shut; could feel the castle hum as the massive amount of magic jumped all over the walls. Harry sighed heavily. Why did they crow have to come through?

It had doomed them all.


	2. The search for food

You could hear heavy footsteps following Harry's every move. He was running down a dark alleyway trying to escape from the Flesh Eaters that were chasing him. He pulled out a small black throwing knife and aimed at one of the walkers heads, the body fell to the floor with an echo, making those who were behind it trip and fall. He now only had three others chasing him, to muggles and Millicent Bulstrode, a Witch from Slytherin house. Millicent had put up a good fight before she was turned; she had taken down four walkers trying to save a young one. Of course she saved the little one, but lost her life in the process. One had cornered the child and was slowly advancing on the little girl. Millicent had pushed the zombie out of the way, she told the little girl to run, and the little girl did. You could her gun shots and screams vibrate off the walls as the girl ran from her savior and attackers.

The wizarding folk had started using muggle weapons when they knew wands wouldn't be enough. Though they had transfigured them into their own personal inventions. With the Weasley twins and Minerva McGonagall working together they were bound to get something brilliant, they now had something with to fight back. A never ending supply of weapons and bullets, though since they had found out noise attracts the brainless they've been silencing their weapons.

Harry turned the corner and growled in frustration. A brick wall was in the way, he didn't have room to turn and run, Harry continued running towards the barrier, with all the training he did he jumped on the wall and back flipped, Harry was now standing behind the Zombies. He pulled out his .357 magnum and aimed for their heads. He pulled the trigger, and shot Millicent in the head, she slumped against the wall and slid down slowly, the two other walkers grunted and lunged at me, their arms trying to reach him, Harry ducked away from one of the walker's hands and kicked its stomach. It staggered back with a snarl. Harry bit his lip in concentration, trying not to get scratched or bitten, he made sure his mask was firmly on his face, the gas mask was starting to bother him, but he refuse to take it off. It was better than being infected in his opinion. Harry exhaled and snatched out the knife that was hidden in is black combat boot, Harry stood up and aimed for the infected's head, it fell to its knees, a smirk claimed the black haired man's lips and he wrapped his hand around the knifes handle, he placed his foot on the now deceased's chest and extracted the knife out of the walker. The walker fell down against the cobbled stone silent, Harry turned around and whipped the knife across the air thoroughly slashing open the female walkers neck. She gurgled, blood flowing from her wound and mouth. She advancing on him, her arms reaching out to grab him, he raised the hand that wasn't holding the knife, the guns barrel aimed at her eye, he pulled the trigger effortlessly. He watched as the bullet silently slides through the barrel, it impacted with her eye, she staggered back quietly; she stilled and fell to the floor with a thump.

Harry slid off his mask; He looked around eyeing the dead bodies critically. He kneeled down in front of Bulstrode, he raised his knife and stabbed her in the head, he had started doing this after one had come back and bit Cho Chang. He then stood up and stabbed the others, assiduously making sure they were dead, he searched the walkers pockets, the first had only on him a wallet, he must have been turned when all this started. The second, the women had a trailing point knife in her pocket; the knife had a brown handle with beautiful designs etched into the silver metal. Harry smiled in triumph and pocketed the knife. He moved towards Millicent, Harry looked through her robes gingerly making sure to not miss a thing; He pulled out a 12 3/4 inch oak wand, her wand. Harry bowed his head in respect and stood up. He grabbed her legs and dragged her body to the center of the alley, he laid her wand atop her stomach, and her hands laid on top the delicate wood. Harry pulled out his wand and whispered Incendio. He turned around, wand twirled in hand as her body lit up, flames eating away at her body, he shook the dirt off his black cloak and slipped his mask back on, he sighed heavily and begun on his way to one of the many abandoned stores, his group needed food and Harry was one of the best, they had all voted on him to go, he didn't need any partners with me.

Harry made his way into the food market and serenely walked into the center. He looked to the left, then to the right. Harry stretched then twirled the AK-47 around. He faced it up and took the silencer off, he pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed throughout the large store, a smile quirked Harry's soft lips as he heard a growl, it was like music to his ears. Harry put the gun away and slid his wand out of its holster, he lifted his arm and aimed for the grotesque balding flesh eater waddling towards him, somehow, it reminded him of Vernon, a smirk crawled its way onto his handsome features, he mumbled Bombarda, Vernon 2.0 fell to his knees, brain matter had blown onto the Mayonnaise, Harry scrunched up his nose as the now dead walker fell back onto the floor, blood and matter dripping to the floor from his open wound. He turned around as a moan escaped a little boys lips, he stared, slack jawed as the boy in blue clad pajamas slowly limped towards him, he raised his wand, his arm felt suddenly heavy, this boy, he had fiery red hair, he reminded Harry of Ron. His best mate. Harry closed his glowing green eyes and whispered a cutting curse in the boys direction, the boy fell to the floor with a dull thud as his head rolled to the floor, unattached. Harry shook his head ridding the thoughts of his old best friend. He walked towards the front and grabbed a shopping cart. He wheeled around the store and grabbed any canned goods or things that were still of use, He then walked to the attached pharmacy and unzipped the backpack he had just recently stolen, he walked along the isles and taken what he needed, he left some for other survivors. He threw the backpack in the cart and made his way back to the safe house, where the others survivors were, the walk back had been calm and quiet with barely and walkers on the way.

Harry's fist slammed against the metal door, Zachariah Smith opened the window, he saw the dark haired, green eyed wizard and his eyes immediately brightened, his smile wide. He yelled at the others to open the gate, he told the others that Harry had returned in an excited fashion. The gate immediately opened, Harry walked in, the large cart wheeled before him. He whistled casually as everyone cheered, they haven't had food in weeks, every time they had sent someone, they died, they had left there food at Hogwarts in a quick haste to escape from the flesh eaters.

Harry was the only one ever to make it to and fro, alive.


	3. When Harry met Blue eyes

They were all eating around the fire when it happened. Glowing embers danced off the other survivors face, they were all laughing and joking and just generally playing around. It would make you think there wasn't actually an Apocalypse going on; Harry still had his mask on. Nowadays, he rarely takes it off. He hadn't wanted to take off the mask ever since he found out what he was. Harry wasn't human, at least, not anymore. Harry James Potter was the master of Death, owning all three items. He tried giving them away or losing them but it never worked, they always found their way back, always. Being the master of Death had its pros and cons. He couldn't die, but that didn't mean he'd willingly go through the process of dying by walker infection. Believe it or not it hurt quite badly. He still felt pain. That's why he was cautious as to what he did. That's why he always survived. Barely any walkers attacked the young man nowadays. Only so few, and those few only attacked because he smelled of humans, his friends.

Harry's head snapped up. His thoughts now gone, That's when he heard it, the rustling of bushes and twigs snapping, Harry shushed everyone quickly, they knew he had heard something, be it animal or trespasser, he stood up soundlessly and pulled his gun, he told them to be careful and left towards the area where he heard the twigs snapping from.

He seen it, while he was checking around the gates, it was a man with a crossbow, Harry slowly snuck up on him, gun raised, he still hadn't noticed the dark haired man. He smirked and wrapped his left arm around the archers neck, the gun was now pointing to the trespassers temple. "Now look what we have here." Harry spoke, his voice smooth and soft. He could feel the archer tense up and lower his crossbow slightly. He replied to Harry, his voice sounded southern, it was rough yet soothing at the same time, "Look kid, ya' do'n wanna do this I suggest you get the gun away from my head," Harry raised his eyebrows, though the archer couldn't see it. An amused laugh escaped Harry's lips. His laugh falling to a hush as his warm breath ghosted over the unknown man's ear and neck, Harry took the crossbow from his hands and moved away slowly, gun still pointed at him. He turned around and eyed Harry critically, he could see a speck of respect flash through eyes, "I'm nineteen, I wouldn't classify myself as a kid." His eyes locked with Harry's, he had steel blue eyes, he was covered in dirt, sweat, and grime, he looked like he could really use a shower, and decent clothing. Harry smiled slightly at him, "Were you going to rob us?" He asked. his British accent evident in his voice. He heard a scream and Harry's head instantly snapped up, he growled and grabbed the unknown man, "It seems you've brought friends, let's go say hello, shall we?" Harry said, his voice holding a cold edge to it. He was beyond pissed, 'whoever these people were, they better not hurt my camp or else.' Harry thought before he wrapped his arm around the blue eyed man's neck. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Walk." Harry demanded, snapping at him bitingly. Harry, with the older man as a shield walked calmly towards the middle of his camp, he heard a man, he sounded desperate, he wanted their supplies, Harry grumbled and chuckled darkly. "Well well well," he said sneeringly, "Looks like this guy here has a little friend, care to introduce us, blue eyes?" Harry could tell his voice was demanding, Blue eyes cleared his throat, "Now hol' on, that's Rick, I'm Daryl." the man, Daryl spoke calmly but then put in, "And don't call me blue eyes!" Harry could feel him glaring and he let out a laugh, the other man, Rick was dressed in a sheriff's outfit, Harry tisked, smirking at him. "Since when do Sheriffs rob families?" The sheriff, Rick looked at Harry, shame manifested in the dark blue eyes. Harry could see that he didn't want to rob his camp, his family. He lessened his tight grip on Blue eyes, "Since the world went to hell and the dead started walkin' we need food and supplies, my groups hungry, 'm sorry." Rick spoke, his voice soft. Harry sighed and looked around his camp, many witches and wizards were huddled together, wands hidden but easy to extract if needed. "What do ya' think guys? Should we let them eat here? Seems we got plenty," Harry spoke, asking his camps permission, his voice echoed throughout the camp, since they had their wands and they could always multiply the food, so they never went hungry. It was rare when they did. He looked around the group, most nodded hesitantly; Harry grinned roguishly and lowered his gun, his arm now lazily hanging on Daryl's shoulder, "Well. Looks like you'll get some food and some warm showers after all." Harry nodded towards Rick and put his gun in its holster, "So where is this group?" Harry questioned chuckling at their dumbfounded expressions. "You think you're jus' Gunna come with us ta' get 'em?" Daryl spoke gruffly. Harry turned and looked at him incredulously, "If you want food, yeah. Just tell me where it is and my friends and I will take you there." Harry voiced, pointing towards Fred and George, they nodded and stood up, putting their food down with a look of longing. Harry smiled at their antics, "Well, it's the prison, jus' a few miles from here," Daryl spoke, looking around calmly, inspecting the safe house that he could. Harry nodded and grinned at him, "Fred grab Rick," He stopped speaking when he seen a look of panic take over Rick's handsome features. "Calm down there, Ricky. We got our own way of traveling, quicker too." Fred walked over to the ex-sheriff and grabbed his arm gently, Rick's tense muscles relaxed slightly, "B-But what about secrecy?" someone stuttered from the crowd. Harry raised my eyebrow, unimpressed. "Why would we need secrecy in a apocalypse. We're all just survivors now." He announced, crossing his arms, he seen the man who spoke, wince and smile meekly, Harry rolled my eyes. "Right let's roll out guys!" It felt like they were being pulled and stretched through a tube, they landed inside the prisons gates, Harry let out a bark like laugh that he inherited from his godfather at seeing Rick and Blue eyes face, they looked green, both we're hunched over on the floor. "What the hell was that?!" Blue eyes exclaimed, shocked. Harry grinned widely at him, "Magic." he replied but was cut off when he felt the cool barrel of a gun on his muscled back, "Who're you?" the voice was harsh and feminine. He looked at Rick, "Your groups got issues." Harry stated in a matter of fact way, he shook his head smiling slightly, "I said," The gun poked Harry's back threateningly, "Who tha' hell are you?" the emerald eyed man turned around and glared at the women coldly, she flinched back, he grabbed the hand that was holding the gun and twisted it, and she fell to the floor with a whimper. "It's impolite to treat your guests like that, I mean, my group was kind enough to feed ya' and supply you with necessities and a nice warm shower." He bit out, eyeing her with something akin to distaste. Rick stepped forward before the women could reply, "Lori, this is. . ." Rick trailed off eyeing the unknown man; Harry blinked and chuckled, "Oh damn! Where are my manners?" He replied, smiling innocently, "I'm Harry Potter."


	4. Introducing new blood into the camp

Lori looked at up at Harry with obvious dislike. He raised his right eyebrow eyeing her with mirth. 'This girl never met me yet she already dislikes me,' Harry shook his head at the thought, 'Pathetic.' He turned towards Rick, "Sorry 'bout hurting this one, self-defense." Harry replied shrugging, though anyone could tell he didn't actually mean it, heck through the corner of his emerald eyes he could see Daryl smirk at him, Rick nodded in acknowledgment but didn't reply back to him. He turned around and begun his way into the prison; "Shall we go and get packed boys?" Rick spoke, excitement clear in his husky voice. The men in his group nodded silently and followed him in, Lori stood back up, dusting the invisible dirt from her grimy blue jeans. He looked down towards her abdomen, he could tell she was pregnant, though who would want to give birth in a world like this? Though there isn't really anything you can do about it now, Harry sighed shaking his head, "Gred, Forge, you comin'?" They nodded and we walked past Lori, he raised his hands to his hood, making sure it was still securely on. Harry had taken his mask off before they left. He had cast a shadowing charm so it was able to hide his rather handsome face. Nobody really knew why he didn't show his face anymore, only Fred and George, they had barged into Harry's room one morning to wake him up, they stopped in their tracks when they see his face, shock evident in their baby blue eyes, they now knew why he preferred to hide his face, they had promised not to tell a soul until he himself was ready to accept it, to accept what he was. You see, though Harry was rather handsome, after he gained the title Master of Death, some of his more prominent features changed. Although he had bright emerald eyes his sclera was a deep coal black, he had aristocratic cheekbones, plump lips. Harry had found out that he was the Master of Death shortly after he awoke. He had tried to kill himself, after he lost Ron and 'Mione, but he couldn't, he always came back. Not reanimated either. He was immortal. Harry shook his head, ridding the thoughts away for now. It wasn't the time to reminisce.

The twins and Harry walked into the prison quietly, their lithe bodies and black clad outfits fitting into the shadows brilliantly. Harry's ears twitched as he heard harsh whispering of a women's distress, he looked towards the double duo and nudged his inky black locks into the direction of the voices, they nodded and gave Harry the thumbs up in understanding, they slid closer towards the voices, they stopped and stood quietly in place as the man and women came into view, the man was Rick, but the women was unknown. She had grey short hair and brown eyes, she was gaunt but not sickly so, she had looked tired and worn, though he suppose that anyone would look like that in a apocalypse. The twins and Harry watched in amusement as the argument played out,

"Are you sure about this Rick? I mean.. What if they're killers? Or worse?" It seemed that they weren't trusted. Harry chuckled inwardly at the thought. "I'm sorry Carol, but we ain't good any food or supplies, we need it, we need them, they have a lot of survivors, mothers, fathers, grandparents.. Children.. Do ya' really think they're bad? You've never met them and they were pretty hospitable when we up and tried to rob 'em!" Rick exclaimed rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, excitement gone from his now tired blue eyes. "They're tryna' be nice Carol, if you disrespect 'em then you're in trouble, they're stronger, they have hundreds of survivors while we barely have a dozen, they could choose to leave you, or take you. Heck Daryl even seems to have taken a liking to the man who held a gun to his damn head!" Rick shook his head at the thought, Harry snickered into his gloved hand while the twins were holding in their laughter that was dying to break out, they walked out into the open and grinned widely, "Y'all ready?" Harry asked looking in Rick's direction, Rick and the women, Carol jumped in surprise as we appeared before them suddenly.

"Yeah—" drawled George, crossing his arms over his defined chest, a slight smirk on his lips,

"We're hungry—" finished Fred, a look of yearning in his sparkling blue eyes.

"We want to get back to—"

"Our delicious food!" they chortled in unison.

Carol and Rick blinked trying to comprehend what they said. Harry laughed, "You'll get used to it, c'mon time to go, only need the necessities we got everything else." He said quickly before walking out of the prison and into the court yard with Fred and George, they stood there laughing, joking, and teasing until Rick's group had finally finished packing, they were making their way to Harry and the twins while the black haired adult was teasing George about his crush on Angelina when the group finally reached them, "Where's your car?" asked a young boy wearing Rick's brown sheriffs hat, Harry guessed it was his son. He smirked, and looked over towards Fred and George, they had wide grins etched onto their faces, they couldn't wait to see their reactions to apparition, and they were even hoping that someone blew chunks!

"We don't—"

"Have a—"

"Car."

The twins said in unison, "How are we getting there then?" demanded Lori in a biting tone, Lori raked her eyes over Harry's body and eyed him with loathing. He rolled his green eyes and looked towards Fred, "You're taking her." He stated, Fred groaned.

"Why do I have to take her?" he pouted. "Why not Georgie here?"

George made a noise in the back of his throat; he looked at her and sneered.

"I'd rather not. I'll just splinch her and be done with it." George spoke, wrinkling his nose.

"George love, just take her, please? You know I can't!" Harry pleaded; looking at him with what he hoped was the 'puppy dog' look.

Most of Rick's group, including him looked at Harry with confusion, nobody but Fred and George could see his face unless he stated otherwise. Harry pouted when George didn't crack, He soon turned towards Fred, his emerald eyes wide and teary, "Freddie," he whined clutching into his arm, he jutted out his bottom lip and looking up at him through his lashes, "Please Freddie?" he whispered softly, Fred gulped and sighed heavily, "Alright fine," He caved, Harry grinned and let him go. "Great! Thanks mate, you're the best!" he chirped happily. Harry leaned in and kissed Fred on his cheek quickly, he turned around and walked towards the four and grinned widely, George was teasing Fred about the blush that had made its way onto his neck and cheeks, "Right O' guys, race you there!" Harry spoke joyfully, he told the four to grab an article of clothing on him, he winked to the twins before appariting away.

Harry felt the familiar tug and pull sensation spreading. Encompassing him, he grunted as he landed on the cobble stoned ground, he closed his eyes in bliss as the magic throughout the camp wrapped around his muscled body welcoming him back, he sighed and opened his bright emerald eyes, laying on the bricked concrete ground were the two strangers. Their skins were tinted green; the younger one was holding his stomach trying to keep his last meal at bay. The Korean however vomited on the healthy green grass, he winced, poor guy. Harry looked to his left and seen Daryl and Rick stand up, albeit a bit shakily, they were holding their heads in obvious dizziness, by now some of the members had crowded around the new bloods, Harry smirked "Guys you can get a chance to meet 'em tomorrow. its family time right now, that's it, off you trot!" he chirped shooing them away happily ignoring their groans and whines. He heard two familiar pops and grinned, "'S alright guys, I got the muggles, go finish your dinners yeah?" They looked up from where Lori was hunched over, vomiting. They didn't bother asking if he was sure, they knew he was but they also wanted to return to their delicious food, they nodded skipping away happily to their families camper, Harry chuckled shaking his head in hilarity, from the corner of his eye he seen a small arm shoot up into the cool air, Harry raised his eyebrows and turned his head into the small groups direction, "Yes...?" Harry trailed off eyeing the young boy analytically; he lowered his arm, blushing slightly, "Carl." He stated, "And, what are muggles?" Harry sighed; this will be a long night.

"Muggles are what we witches and wizards call non magical folks, aka you. Now," Harry held up his hand before anyone could interrupt him, "I would like to finish talking now, all questions will be asked after, alright? Right. Well, there are some muggles here, but this camp is mostly that of magical blood, Veela's, werewolf's, witches, wizards, Fey, vampires, etcetera. We take in anyone or anything, besides flesh eaters, we are a community, we do not tolerate stealing, you need anything, ask. Do not take! We have plenty food, hot water, housings, everything you'll need. I suppose you could say I run this camp, though not alone, we all have our part, I would like your parts in this too. If you have an infected, kill him or her immediately, do not bring them back, I press this because we've had a few whom wouldn't leave there children behind. You may stay as long as you need, if you have a dispute with anyone, we duel it out. No killing, raping, etcetera, there will be consequences if you do not follow these rules, if you have any concerns please don't be afraid to ask. Now, you may ask." Harry finished pursed his lips and looking between the slack jawed men and women. Apparently they have never heard of magical creatures being real. Pity. Lori glared at Harry with revulsion. He simply ignored her and eyed the rest, "I see you're all taking in what I've just said, the little ones also must be tired so off to bed with you guys. We shall talk tomorrow. Molly will show you to your campers, if you have a lover and or children in your group, please don't refrain from telling her or she will split you up. Daryl, come with me to collect your bow." He replied before turning stiffly and looking towards the red headed women, she nodded and smiled gently towards him before standing up and walking towards us, she lead them away to their appointed campers. Harry sighed and rubbed his face in his hands, Harry so desperately wanted to sleep, and he was so tired. He groaned quietly and looked towards Daryl who hadn't moved from his place, Harry glanced at his body; he wasn't bad, in shape, not to skinny. Actually he filled out quite nicely. Harry looked up at his face and smirked, "Blue eyes, you comin' for your 'bow or can I keep it?" Harry watched as his eyes refocused on him, he scowled and walked towards me, "Stop callin' me blue eyes! You damn well know my name!" he heaved, catching up to my pace, "But what's the fun in calling you your actual name? I think Blue eyes fit you just fine." Harry purred. He widened his eyes, glad that Daryl couldn't see the slight blush. 'I had just flirted with a man, a man! Since when was I gay?! I've had girlfriends for Merlin's sake!' Harry sighed internally hoping he didn't catch the tone in his voice or the flirt, luckily, he did not. "Whatever, if you gotta' call me that stupid nickname I'll jus' call ya' Raven then." Harry simply shrugged; He kind of liked the name, not that he'd tell him. "Fine with me, blue eyes!" he chirped we finally reached his bow after five minutes of pure bickering; he picked up his crossbow sighing happily, as if he had just reunited with his lost love, Harry chuckled at the thought, he walked back over to me and we walked towards my trailer. "Hope you don't mind, but we've gotta' share. Not much room, I could pick up a trailer later but it's late now. I don't go inside the trailer lots so you'll have your space." He nodded in agreement stating it was alright, the dark dressed man grinned "Perfect!" We reached the black and white trailer; he opened the door for Daryl and smiled. "Welcome to my humble abode." Daryl walked in looking around. "Not too bad Raven." the short haired man grunted out, Harry stepped in and locked the door, "Thanks. If you don't mind, I need sleep though; I'll see you in the morning, yeah? Your beds over top of mine, it's over there, just be quiet when you slip in, alright?" he replied, yawning, he slipped his hood and cloak off and took off most of the weapons attached to his outfit and skin, he looked up and smiled, "Night blue eyes." Harry yelled while walking towards the bed that he had longed for since I had gotten up mere hours earlier. "Yeah whatever, bad-ass eyes by the way." Harry had just plopped onto the soft bed before his entire body froze. He realized he had shown Daryl his face, yet he didn't run away screaming about how it was unnatural. Fred and George stated that it wasn't, If Daryl didn't have a problem with it maybe the rest wouldn't. He decided to try out his idea tomorrow.

With that last thought he slipped into a deep well needed sleep.


End file.
